


Vern and Attis

by SleepingForest (ThatTurtle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Fantasy, M/M, Tentacles, Vampires, Werewolves, i don't know what else to tag this as right now, not like that!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/SleepingForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An aristocrat and a revolutionary make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vern Devlin had heard a commotion in the pit and went to investigate. He discovered a young man clutched in the long tentacles of the "guard dog". Said creature didn't resemble a dog at all. Vernon observed for a moment. 

The boy struggled. The monster tightened its grip. The pressure on his ribcage made it difficult to breathe. Devlin could almost hear the bones begin to snap. The brunet's arms were held above his head and his legs were bound.  
The beast purred and stroked his tail mockingly. 

Vern blinked. Tail? Now that he looked more closely, he noticed the man had wolf ears as well. The blond smirked. So the intruder was a werewolf... 

"Leviathan." Devlin addressed the beast. Its limbs stopped moving.  
"Let him go. I'll take of this." 

It let out an annoyed growl, but dropped the werewolf before him. It sank back down and disappeared. 

Vern lightly kicked the boy over onto his back. The brunet yelped. 

"Alright dog boy, you're gonna tell me why you were snooping around." 

The boy glared up at him through his red-brown fringe. His eyes were greenish brown. He had a rather intense gaze.  
"Or what?" He spat. 

"Well, I could throw you back into the hole and let Leviathan play with you. He already did a number on your ribs, right? I think he likes you. Or I could just finish you off." He revealed his sabre. 

The brunet paled. His tail went limp.  
"What do you wanna know?" He muttered. 

"Name." The blond commanded. 

"Attis Shade." 

"What did you expect to accomplish by breaking into the fortress?" Vern held the sword at the intruder's throat. 

Attis shifted uncomfortably. He remained silent for a moment. 

"Assassination." He admitted quietly. 

Devlin snickered. "Really? Oh god, you're one of those revolutionaries?" He cackled. 

The brunet flushed and scowled. "Are you done?" 

"Yeah... Damn, kid. I gotta give you credit. You might be an idiot, but at least you have guts. Hm... I've decided to let you live." 

"You're letting me go?" Shade asked incredulously. 

"No, I said I'm letting you live." Vern rolled his eyes. "If I let you live, you're gonna have to help me with something." 

The werewolf's eyes widened in curiosity. 

"I'm not gonna discuss it here." Devlin snapped.  
"I won't force you to help me. But if you don't agree, you'll be arrested for crimes against the throne. You'll almost certainly be executed." 

The boy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not gonna become your pet!" He growled. 

"Well, what's more important to you, your freedom or your life?" Vern asked.

"I- fine... I'll help you." 

"You made the right choice." Vern grinned. He sheathed his sword and extended a hand. "I'm Vernon Devlin. You can call me Vern." 

Attis shirked him and tried to stand up on his own. He collapsed. His face was twisted by a pained grimace. 

"SHIT..." He hissed between clenched teeth.  
"Don't try to carry me!" He warned. "That'll just make it worse." 

"What exactly are you wearing under that cloak?" 

"A shirt!" 

"Fine, what's under that?" 

"Ugh... A corset." 

"Do you uh... think that's making it worse, or...?" 

"I don't know."

"Don't you werewolves recover from injuries faster?" 

"Yes, but did you hear my bones starting to snap? This is gonna be at least an hour. Where did you wanna go, anyway?" 

"It's not that far from here." 

"Alright." Attis sighed and held out his hand. 

Vern yanked him to his feet as quickly as he could. 

"Lead the way, boss." Shade murmured.

Attis followed Vern home with little complaint. The blond was pleasantly surprised by his endurance. He kept glancing at the boy out of the corner of his eye, half expecting to see bone protruding. 

"We're here." Vern stopped in front of a two story adobe building. 

"Tell me you have an elevator." The boy groaned, warily eyeing the stairs. 

"It doesn't work at the moment." Vern hung his head in embarrassment. 

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." The brunet muttered. Huffing and puffing, he dragged himself up the staircase.  
Shade leaned against the wall when they reached the top . His breath sounded wheezy.  
Vern quickly unlocked the door to his apartment. 

"Alright, I guess you can sleep on the-" 

THUMP. Attis collapsed on the rug.

"Won't sleeping there make it more painful?" Devlin mused. 

The werewolf sat up and loosened his corset. He patted himself down, checking for obvious damage. 

"I'll be fine. Lemme sleep." He flopped back again and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a peculiar dream I had a few nights ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The werewolf stirred. Vern looked down at him.

"You feeling any better?"

"I guess..." Attis rasped. "How long was I out?" He noticed a blanket tucked under his chin.

"A few hours." Said the aristocrat.

"Why am I naked?" He clutched the blanket as he sat up.

"You're not naked. Technically. Anyway, I had a doctor make sure your ribs healed."

Vern didn't mention that he also took the opportunity to assess how armed the werewolf was. He had discovered a knife in one boot, 7 smoke bombs and 3 vials containing mysterious substances in the other, a dagger strapped to his inner thigh, more smoke bombs in his shirt pocket, and another dagger and a switchblade in the corset. The kid may have been unlucky but he was armed to the teeth.

They stayed silent for a moment.

"What's the catch?" Shade demanded.

"Pardon?"

"You didn't save me from that thing 'cause you're such a kind soul. No way a vampire would save a lowly werewolf without some ulterior motive.  And you told me I owed you. So what's the catch?"

"You were planning to assassinate Emperor Dick*, right? We have some common goals. You're going to help me." Vern smirked.

"Why do you-"

The aristocrat interrupted him. "Do you really want to know?"

Attis stared at him expectantly.

"Tch." Vern sighed.  "I can't risk you breaking if they catch you."

"Fine." The werewolf shrugged. "Would you mind at least telling me what the hell I'm supposed to do?"

"Oh, you're going to be my servant/plaything. I want you to help me gather info. So will you do it?"

"Alright." Attis hesitantly agreed. He hung his head.

"Good!" Vern patted him on the head like an obedient dog. Devlin set a large bowl of oatmeal in front of the brunet. "You can eat this right? You're not a strict carnivore?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Shade cautiously tasted a spoonful and concluded that the oatmeal was edible. The vampire watched him ravenously gulp the food down. He wondered how long it had been since his last meal.

"You need a wardrobe. I suspect my clothes would be a bit too long for you." The blond decided.

The brunet nodded. He finished eating and stood up. The blanket remained wrapped around him.

"Oh, I tried to wash your stuff last night. It'll have to do for now." The vampire handed the boy his things.

Devlin turned around so he could get dressed in privacy.

"I'll get your suit tailored but we should be able to get everything else off the shelf."

Attis simply nodded again. He finished getting dressed and laced up his boots.

 "C'mon, puppy. We have a lot of things to do today."

Vern threw an arm around the younger man's shoulders and led him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Short for Richard.  
> Updates will be sporadic but I'm not putting this story on hiatus just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a peculiar dream I had a few nights ago.


End file.
